What My Mother Said
by findyourfreedom
Summary: Dani and Santana's life told through a song.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the song 'Tea and Toast' by Lucy Spraggan. Follows Dani's and Santana's relationship in three chapters. **

**'Tom was born in 1942  
With eyes of blue  
And the doctors said that his birth was far too fast  
His heart stopped twice  
But yet he survived  
As he took his first breath  
His mother took her last  
And his father knew that he wasn't to blame  
But he never quite looked at Tom the same after that  
And he rarely spoke about her  
But when he did  
He said your mother used to say this  
When the skies are looking bad my dear  
And your heart's lost all it's hope  
After dawn there will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
I'll wake up with the one I love the most  
And in the morning, I'll make you up  
Some tea and toast'**

* * *

Dani fought tooth and nail to enter the world and ultimately this lead to her mother's death. Her heart had stopped beating three times in the time it took to remove her from her mothers womb and place her in an incubator and as her mother was slipping from this world air was finally filling Dani's lungs and she had let out her first scream. In truth Dani hasn't stopped screaming since.

Her dad struggled for the first three months of Dani's life and although he knew that Dani was not the reason that his beautiful wife had died he was still unable to look Dani properly in the eyes. He would never tell her this but he was close to giving up and sending Dani away to his mother's house until late one night when he was calming Dani down from a fever that he realised that Dani was only his responsibility and that she would need him no matter how he felt.

As Dani grew she struggled to get her dad to open up and allow her to hear stories about her mother and that left a gap she couldn't for the life of her fill. However, when her father knew that Dani really needed to know about her mother he would sit her down with a cup of tea and remind her of the words that her mother would use to comfort him with.

**'When the skies are looking bad my dear  
And your heart's lost all it's hope  
After dawn there will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
I'll wake up with the one I love the most  
And in the morning, I'll make you up  
Some tea and toast'**

At 11 Dani got her first period and she was terrified the cramps would never go away.

At 14 Dani realised she was a lesbian and she cried for a week in her room thinking she would never have the life she wanted.

At 16 Dani split from her first serious girlfriend and she felt her heart break every second she was awake.

At 17 her father kicked her out of his house because of her sexuality and she felt the hole left by her mother dying increasing with the realisation that she had no family.

All through these difficult times of her childhood the words of her mother rang through her head and she was able to survive throughout the night when she was sure she couldn't take anymore.

And as Dani stepped onto the plane headed towards New York the words she was left with calmed her as she knew that she would survive anything.

* * *

**I do not own Glee or this song what so ever. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**'When we met through a friend  
Who introduced them  
The first thing Tom said was "Would you like to dance?"  
They moved with each other and when the music got slower  
He said "Don't let go of my hand"  
He said "It's only polite if I ask you tonight  
Would it be alright, if I could walk you home?"  
That night he told her of his birth  
And said when it hurt  
He thought about what his mother said about tea and toast**

Two quick years they went by  
They were side by side  
And without a plan, they conceived a little child  
He said "Women I love you and this you know  
But I only have enough for our food and clothes  
But I love you and this baby  
Until the day that I die"  
She said "We'll take care of this little life  
And we'll fall in love with her baby blue eyes  
And we'll be alright from some advice that I know"  
She said I never got to meet her  
But if I did, I'm sure your mother would have said this  
When the skies are looking bad my dear  
And your heart's lost all it's hope  
After dawn there will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
We'll show this baby all the love we know  
And in the morning, I'll make you up  
Some tea and toast'

* * *

Dani had lived in New York for six years after being kicked out of her fathers house and she was starting to finally make a name for herself in the music industry which she felt she would not have achieved without her mothers advice pushing her forward.

She first met Santana at a friends wedding and she knew straight away that her friends had set her up however, all the doubt of this blind date turning out horrible was gone in an instant the moment she locked eyes with the taller woman.

'Hey' Santana quietly spoke as she extended her hand for Dani to shake.

Before Dani had even had the chance to realise what she was doing she had grabbed onto Santana's hand and dragged her to the dance floor before officially asking her to dance. When the first song drew to a close and the music started to slow she could tell that she would need to be bold if she were to spend more time with the beautiful woman.

"Don't let go just yet.' Dani whispered into Santana's ear before pulling away and showing her best smile that she only reserved for those she wanted to impress.

Dani had dated many women since moving to New York and becoming more confident with her sexuality but none had even compared to the woman she currently had in her arms. Santana was beautiful and smart and was able to get Dani laughing with just a simple facial expression while she was recounting a story. She would never admit it but Dani believed that this was love at first sight.

They didn't step off the dance floor until they could tell the wedding was dying down and that the wedding reception would be closing soon and before Santana had even had the chance to ask for Dani's number, Dani had already asked Santana if she could walk her to her hotel room. Sparks flew as Santana locked their hands before turning and walking outside with Dani right by her. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before Santana spoke up and asked about Dani's parents. She would never tell Dani this but she knew that Dani didn't really have a family and she was curious to know how Dani survived. Dani had never discussed her family with any of her past relationships, of course they had asked, but there was something about the way Santana looked at her that made Dani feel completely comfortable with the younger woman. As she told Santana how her mother had passed away while giving birth to her and how her father had looked at her with such disgust and for the first time in her life had expressed how he wished she had died instead of her mother after she had told him she was a lesbian, she could see Santana's heart start to break a little and her smile start to fade. She felt Santana squeeze her hand before asking how she had dealt with all of this pain and while her head screamed at her not to tell Santana the advice she had been left with she felt that Santana would hold it close to her heart along with Dani's heart.

They ended their night with a simple kiss and a promise to stay in touch.

* * *

Two years after their beautiful wedding Dani was sat in a doctors office looking at the very first scan of their child as her wife lay on the doctor's table. She felt such overwhelming love at the sight in front of her however, the fear slowly crept in as she worried that she may not be a good mother to their child. Santana knew instantly that her wife was terrified by the small fault in her smile and she leaned over to whisper in her ear.

'Don't worry baby, we'll love this baby more than anything in this world.' Dani looked at her with such love before asking how she was so sure and without a moments hesitation Santana repeated the advice Dani had grown up listening to. That was the moment Dani knew she had found the perfect woman to start her life with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter! Hope it was worth a read and i hope that you'll take the time to review :) Thank you!**

**'Well he took those words  
And he made them proud  
He worked day after day  
And hour after hour  
So they could buy a little house just on the outside of town  
The little girl grew up and so did they  
They said that they loved each other everyday  
And forty years later, that brings us to now  
And as they're walking down the street  
Her grip loosens on his hand  
He puts his arm around her side as she falls to the ground  
He hears her breathing and thats the only sound  
Her body on the floor attracts a worried crowd  
Tears roll off his face as he says "Don't let go, now"  
And he's sitting by her bed in the hospital ward  
And their daughter walks in with a family of her own  
She says "Dad, I don't know if she can hear you now  
but there's one thing Mum would want you to know"  
When the skies are looking bad my dear  
And your heart's lost all it's hope  
After dawn there will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
Now it's time for you to let go  
I'm gonna wake you up in the morning  
With some tea and toast '**

* * *

As her wife's stomach grew Dani worked harder than she ever had in her life to be able to provide for their growing family. Although Dani still had doubts that she wouldn't be a good mother she attended every class she could to prepare herself for the future with her family. Seven months into Santana's pregnancy they had finally saved enough money to buy the cutest little house with a beautiful garden that their children would grow and play in. Dani was at her happiest and started to rely less on her mothers advice however, she knew that she would pass that beautiful message on to her children.

They brought their daughter home on a tuesday and Dani realised that she had no reason to worry about being a bad mother she just had to follow her own mothers advice. The years flew by and Dani fell more in love with Santana and their baby girl each day and she knew that although the start of her life had been tragic they had only led to her life right now and she wouldn't trade that for anything.

* * *

Santana and Dani had been married for sixty years and they had never fallen out of love with each other. Although they had some rough patches during the years they still knew that they were soul mates and belonged together. During their daily walk around their block Dani felt Santana loosen her grip on her hand and her heart sank to her stomach when her wife fell to the ground in a heap. Dani cried out in pain as she tried to shake Santana awake tears freely falling and before she knew it she was in the back of an ambulance racing towards the closest hospital all the while begging Santana to stay with her because she didn't know how she would survive loosing another person.

Two hours later Santana had still to wake up and Dani knew that she had lost her wife even if they doctors had yet to tell her. Dani looked up as her daughter walked through the door with her husband and she felt her heart crumble at the sight of pain on her daughters face.

As their daughter walked towards Santana she knew just what to say to comfort her broken mother.

'**When the skies are looking bad my dear  
And your heart's lost all it's hope  
After dawn there will be sunshine  
And all the dust will go  
Skies will clear my darling  
Now it's time for you to let go  
I'm gonna wake you up in the morning  
With some tea and toast'**

And although Dani felt like she couldn't breathe at the thought of letting go of her wife she knew that she needed to do the right thing and say goodbye for the moment.

* * *

**Hope everyone has enjoyed this and again I do not own any part of the song or Glee. Thank you. **


End file.
